


When the brat meets the demon barista

by Modern_Mizzie



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Ciel confronts him, Ciel is a snot, Ciel is on the board of a law firm, Eventual Romance, He's so rude to Sebastian, M/M, Rich Kid, Sebastian is a barista, Sebastian just laughs, Sebastians a demon, Starbucks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-03-31 19:04:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3989263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Modern_Mizzie/pseuds/Modern_Mizzie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Person 1 works at starbucks and is annoyed when Person 2 always annoys them, daily. Queue Person 1 writing his name creatively every day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Every single day, for the past year and a half, Sebastian has had to deal with a complete stuck up brat, in the coffee shop he works in. Sebastian has been stuck serving him his caramel light soy latte with an extra shot for the past year and a half, which has driven him to be creative. Ciel has copped many a name, after giving poor Sebastian a life of hell. 

"Liesel Ghostbite?" Grell called out, signalling Ciel to go and grab his coffee. 

"That's not my name, you insolent fool." He growled, taking his coffee and storming out. 

Ciel was the head of a law firm, having received it when his Mum and Dad passed away. Now, he got to just sit around and bark orders at everyone, without having to do any work himself. Every single day, his staff snickered at the names written on his cup, in that amazing cursive handwriting. It was a constant thing and everyone was getting a laugh out of it, making Ciel more and more frustrated by it.

It was about a week before the end of the year, when Ciel finally confronted that darn barista that always messed up his name. It was opening time at the cafe, meaning it was only himself and Sebastian inside, allowing him to finally talk to Sebastian about the issue. 

"What on earth is your problem?" He grouched at the barista, finally at the end of his patience. 

"What do you mean, sir?" he asked, looking ever so innocent. "I don't have a problem."

Upon closer inspection, Ciel noticed that the barista has strangely coloured eyes. They were slightly /pink/ looking... Ciel didn't realise that he had gotten lost in the mans eyes, until Sebastian spoke.

"See something you like?" He asked, a visible smirk on his face. Sebastian was enjoying the chance to make this rich person feel uncomfortable, after everything. 

Ciel Blushed and shook his head, embarrassed that this cute man had gotten into his head. 'Wait a second, did I just think he was cute?' he questioned his brain. He was in a large state of confusion and ended up lost in Sebastians eyes again.

"If you wish to stare at me like that, at least take me out for drinks first." Sebastian said, with a musical sounding laugh.


	2. The demon, myself and drinks.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When insults turn to dates.

~Three Hours Later~

Ciel led the young barista (Or so he thought) into an upmarket bar, to buy him the drinks he supposably owed him. Ciel felt greatly confused, as to why he was buying someone who was absurdly rude to him to get drinks. 

Sebastian just sat at the small bar table, without speaking a word. His strangely pink eyes scouted the room for a moment, before he focused on the young man before him. He flashed him a dazzling smile and settled in to his surroundings. This was his sort of place and he'd been in the likes of them, many times, through his long years. 

"Why do you always screw up my name? Are you an imbecile, or just purposely being inconsiderate and rude?" Ciel questioned the other, his blue eyes dark and glaring at the barista. 

"Why do you always treat me like I'm not a living being?" Sebastian chirped back at him. He was curious to see what made the rich young man tick. Maybe if he could just push his buttons properly....

That was when Ciel's voice brought him back to the world. "Why should I treat you as an equal? You're a barista and I own a law firm. We are far from being equals in this world. I deserve more respect." Cielo stated, brooding. How the heck was this man in front of him so attractive and frustrating at the same time. He couldn't tell whether he wanted to hug him or strangle him. 

"You should learn your place. You're still only young." Sebastian warned, his eyes shining even brighter. "Don't mess with forces beyond your control, Ciel Phantomhive." Sebastian's eyes had gone dark, but his facial expression hadn't changed. 

Sebastian became gobsmacked, but he was thankful when a round of drinks was brought to them. Time to hide his shame by drinking.


End file.
